Anak Itu
by Hyuuzu
Summary: Rumah itu cukup mewah, tingkat dua. Di balkon tingkat dua itu, berdiri anak perempuan seusia Naruto. Anak itu berambut panjang dan rambutnya berwarna indigo. ## NaruHina.


Summary: Rumah itu cukup mewah, tingkat dua. Di balkon tingkat dua itu, berdiri anak perempuan seusia Naruto. Anak itu berambut panjang dan rambutnya berwarna indigo. RnR, please...

Disclaimer: Naruto bukan punyaku tapi punya Masashi Kishimoto, Internetnya punya warnet, listriknya juga bukan punyaku tapi (yg bayarnya) Okaasan-ku, laptop punya Otousanku, (dasar author bener2 gax modal), tapi 'Anak Itu' punyaku.

Warning: OOC, AU, kayak sinetron, Naruto POV

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anak Itu

Story by: Hyuuzu-chan

Genre: Romance, General

Rated: T

Main Character: Uzumaki Naruto

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Malam itu, Naruto sedang membuat PR di kamarnya. Tumben, mungkin begitu kata orang yang melihatnya. Tapi dia membuat PR karena satu alasan.

Sebenarnya Naruto terpaksa membuat PR, karena itu adalah PR Biologi – dengan kata lain gurunya Tsunade-sensei- dan Tsunade-sensei terkenal dengan hukumannya yang sangat-sangat -sangat -sangat berat. Dan Tsunade-sama melarang murid-muridnya untuk mengerjakan PR di sekolah. Kalau PR yang lain, cowok berambut durian itu pasti akan mengerjakan PR di sekolah – tapi sayangnya di kelasnya ada Karin, anak yang pengadunya selangit-langit.

"Naruto, mau ikut tidak?" terdengar suara Kushina dari ruang keluarga. Naruto melongokkan sedikit kepalaku dari meja belajar.

"Hah, kemana?" tanyanya sambil sedikit berteriak.

"Ikut Okaasan belajar menyetir mobil. Pulangnya kita membeli ramen. Mau?" tanya Kushina keibuan.

Naruto langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Mau!"

**-O.o-**

Di dalam mobil, Naruto hanya diam saja karena Minato menyuruhnya untuk diam. Sedangkan Minato sibuk membimbing Kushina untuk menyetir.

Selama mobil berjalan, Naruto hanya melihat ke arah rumah-rumah yang mereka lewati. _Nggak asyik nih, _keluh anak laki-laki berumur 15 tahun itu. _Kalau begini mending aku tinggal di rumah dan memesan ramen 3 mangkok._

Tapi... ada satu rumah yang menarik perhatiannya. Rumah itu cukup mewah, tingkat dua. Nah, di balkon tingkat dua itu, lampunya menyala dengan terang sehingga suasana di balkon itu terlihat jelas. Di sana, berdiri anak perempuan seusia dirinya. Naruto hanya melihat anak itu sekilas karena Kushina mengemudikan mobil lumayan ngebut. Tapi, ada satu yang tertangkap oleh mata Naruto. Anak itu berambut panjang dan rambutnya berwarna indigo, sedikit melayang-layang karena hembusan angin semilir.

**-O.o-**

Esoknya di sekolah...

"Woi Naruto, udah buat PR belum? Kalau sudah, pinjam dong! Aku belum buat nih. Aku minta sama Sasuke dan Shikamaru, mereka pelit. Katanya takut diaduin Karin. Woi!" teriak Kiba di depan Naruto. Naruto diam saja, dia masih memikirkan anak perempuan tadi malam.

"Halo Naruto, kamu masih hidup kan?" tanya anak berambut coklat dengan dua segitiga merah di pipi itu sambil menggoyangkan-goyangkan tangannya di depan mata Naruto. Naruto tak bergeming.

Kiba mendesah. Dia langsung mengambil tas Naruto dan mengaduk-aduknya. Ketemu. _PR Biologi, Uzumaki Naruto._ Baca Kiba dalam hati. Lalu Kiba berjalan menuju bangkunya dan diam-diam menyalinnya, tanpa ketahuan oleh Karin.

Naruto benar-benar memikirkan anak itu. Kenapa anak itu berdiri di sana, dan kenapa sepertinya anak itu terlihat sedih... sekali. Naruto benar-benar penasaran.

Tunggu.

_Wah, tidak mungkin aku menyukainya. Aku baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya, itu pun hanya sekilas__. Apa yang terjadi pada otakku?_ Kata hati Naruto. _Malam ini, aku akan memaksa Okaasan untuk lewat di depan rumah itu sekali lagi._

**-O.o-**

"Okaasan, malam ini latihan lagi gak?" tanya Naruto pada Kushina yang sedang memasak di dapur. Siang hari, setelah Naruto pulang sekolah.

"Latihan," jawab Kushina sambil sibuk memasak sup untuk makan siang.

Wajah Naruto berseri-seri. "Ikut!" teriaknya.

Kushina menghentikan aktivitas – masak sup – nya. Lalu dia menoleh pada Naruto.

"Tapi tak ada ramen lagi. Kemarin uang Otousanmu sudah habis untuk membayar ramenmu itu, Naru-chan," jelas Kushina.

"Okaasan, berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan anak kecil begitu," bantah Naruto. "Tapi, lewat Jl. Harmonia ya?" pintanya.

Kushina merengutkan dahinya. "Lho? Memangnya kenapa kalau lewat jalan lain?"

"Ya... pokoknya lewat saja ya?" pinta Naruto gak jelas.

"Hem, baiklah."

**-O.o-**

Malamnya, Naruto sudah siap-siap dengan teropongnya. Ternyata dia memang niat betul ingin melihat wajah anak itu.

"Naruto, apa yang kau bawa itu? Ikut belajar menyetir bawa teropong?" tanya Minato heran.

"Suka-suka Naruto, Otousan. Oh ya, nanti lewat Jl. Harmonia-nya pelan-pelan aja ya!" pesan Naruto sambil masuk ke dalam mobil. Minato hanya mengangkat bahunya, lalu menoleh pada Kushina. Kushina hanya mengangkat bahu sambil berbisik, "Biasalah remaja."

Mobil perlahan-lahan berjalan menyusuri jalan-jalan. Kadang-kadang mobil berhenti sendiri lantaran Kushina menginjak kopling terlalu banyak atau apalah. Yang jelas, Naruto sudah tak sabar untuk meneropong anak itu.

Mobil Naruto hampir melewati rumah anak itu dan Naruto langsung menyiapkan teropongnya.

Mobil Naruto pun melewati rumah anak itu. Naruto langsung meneropong. Sesuai perkiraan, anak itu kembali berdiri di atas balkon. Kali ini, wajah anak itu lebih jelas terlihat.

Anak itu berkulit putih dan bermata lavender. Manis sekali. Naruto betul-betul jatuh hati pada anak itu.

**-O.o-**

Sejak saat itu, Naruto selalu ikut Kushina dan Minato belajar menyetir. Dan mereka selalu melewati rumah anak itu. Naruto senang sekali, dan anak itu pun selalu berdiri di balkon itu.

2 minggu berlalu.

Malam itu, anak yang suka dijuluki 'baka dobe' oleh Sasuke itu betul-betul resah. Pasalnya, anak itu tidak berdiri di sana lagi. Menghilang, sama sekali. Yang sama hanya lampu balkon itu masih menyala dengan terangnya. Kejadian itu pun berlangsung selama satu minggu, dan Naruto sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

Dia memutuskan untuk mengunjungi rumah anak itu.

**-O.o-**

Pulang sekolah, biasanya Naruto pergi jalan-jalan dulu dengan teman-temannya. Tapi kali ini, tidak. Naruto langsung mengemudikan sepeda motornya ke rumah anak itu.

**-O.o-**

Sesampainya di sana, Naruto betul-betul bingung. Pasalnya, dia tidak mengenal siapapun di rumah itu. Yang dia kenal hanya anak bermata lavender, sayangnya dia tidak tahu namanya.

Naruto berjalan ke arah pintu depan dan menekan bel.

_Ting Nong._

"Iya, tunggu sebentar!" terdengar suara anak perempuan dari dalam rumah itu. Naruto senang sekali karena menyangka itu adalah suara anak berambut indigo, walau tidak yakin juga karena suaranya lebih mirip anak yang usianya 10 tahun.

Dugaan Naruto tepat. Yang membuka pintu memang seorang anak perempuan bermata lavender, sayangnya berambut coklat dan kira-kira berumur 10 tahun. _Pasti adiknya,_ gumam Naruto dalam hati.

"Cari siapa?" tanya anak itu. Naruto bingung sesaat, lalu akhirnya berkata, "Apakah di sini ada anak berusia 15 tahun dan berambut indigo? Kalau ada, aku ingin bicara sebentar dengannya."

Anak berambut coklat panjang itu terkejut lalu berlari ke dalam. Terdengar teriakan samar-samar yang makin lama makin hilang dari dalam rumahnya. "Otou-sama, ada yang nyari Hinata Nee-chan! Tapi kan, Hinata Nee-chan..."

Lalu suaranya menghilang. Naruto benar-benar penasaran, tapi dia memutuskan untuk menunggu.

Tiba-tiba muncul pria tegap berambut panjang dari dalam rumah itu. Di belakangnya, ada anak yang menyambut Naruto tadi. _Pasti ayahnya,_ terka Naruto dalam hati.

"Maaf, apa anda yang mencari Hinata?" tanya pria itu. Naruto bingung, tapi dia merasa kalau nama anak itu Hinata, lalu mengangguk. "Iya. Apa Hinata-nya ada?"

Pria itu mendesah. "Silahkan masuk. Ada yang mau kubicarakan,"

Naruto mengangguk dan memasuki rumah itu. Rumah yang besar dan rapi. Sangat jauh kalau dibandingkan dengan kamarnya yang berantakan naujubillah, yang membuat alarm dari mulut Kushina selalu menyala. "Naruto! Bereskan kamarmu!"

Mengalirlah pembicaraan yang membuat hati Naruto benar-benar hancur. Tak terasa air mata Naruto jatuh mendengar penuturan pria itu – yang kemungkinan besar ayah Hinata. Setelah 2 jam, Naruto pamit pulang dan menaiki motornya. Selama perjalanan, dia menangis tanpa suara.

Kalian tahu kenapa? Karena, Hinata sudah meninggal empat hari yang lalu karena kanker otak stadium akhir. Saat Naruto terakhir melihatnya yaitu seminggu yang lalu di balkon kamarnya, itu adalah terakhir kalinya Hinata di rumah. Esoknya dia langsung masuk UGD dan 3 hari kemudian meninggal.

Naruo menangis karena dua hal. Yang pertama, karena dia tak sempat mengenal gadis itu, dan yang kedua karena seandainya saja dia ke rumah Hinata seminggu yang lalu, setidaknya dia masih bisa menyentuh gadis itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

**OWARI**

Halo, jumpa lagi ya... Gimana, kalau menurut author sih salah genre deh. Menurut readers? Kalau salah kasih tahu dong...

Oh ya, terus Jl. Harmonia itu nama jalannya berdasarkan judul lagu kesukaan author. Terus, kopling itu bener gak sih tulisannya gini? Menurutku sih salah... tapi bingung juga tulisan yang benernya kayak gimana.

Arigatou dah baca. Sampai jumpa lagi di fic-fic author yang lainnya ya... Ja Ne!

RnR, please.... Arigatou! Flame.... nggak boleh! Dilarang! Dilarang! Hyuu benci flamer! Yang boleh disini Cuma = Constructive Criticsm! (makasih buat blackpapillon-senpai atas blognya) Ingat itu! Flame tidak boleh, tapi kalau boleh.

Salam manis dari Hyuu ^.^ V


End file.
